


Solarion Saga Online

by Ingonyama



Series: All The Farmer's Men [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, MMORPGs, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: The triumphs and tribulations of an online adventuring party featuring a farmer, his husband, and their boyfriend. And their best friend. And their sister-in-law.





	Solarion Saga Online

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a side-story jumping off from the third chapter of my other story, "Strip Solarion." If you want to know how this hapless little band happened to form, go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510576/chapters/31122480
> 
> Online handles for the sake of clarity:
> 
> BlackHoodieBiker = Sebastian (Sorcerer - Evoker class)  
> IHeartBlueberrySeason = Farmer (Druid - 'One With Nature' tree)  
> FlyingShinyDay = Sam (Warrior)  
> PurplePrince = Abigail (Paladin)  
> GalacticGadgetGurl = Maru (Engineer)

login IHeartBlueBerrySeason ********

Welcome, IHeartBlueberrySeason.

enable chat=true

CHAT MODE: ON

set chat=friendsonly

CHAT SETTING: FRIENDS ONLY

friendslist

FRIENDS ONLINE: BlackHoodieBiker FlyingShinyDay PurplePrince GalacticGadgetGurl

IHeartBlueberrySeason: sorry I'm late.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Sirius got into the yam crop

FlyingShinyDay: its cool bro

FlyingShinyDay: Seb told us

BlackHoodieBiker: did you check on him? is he ok?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Yeah, he's fine. I tied him up near his water dish.

BlackHoodieBiker: i thought i heard whining :p

PurplePrince: Aww, poor doggo

IHeartBlueberrySeason: My poor yams, you mean. Thank Yoba I got to him when I did or he'd have gone after the pumpkin patch next.

PurplePrince: ...I withdraw my sympathy.

GalacticGadgetGurl: that's what we thought

IHeartBlueberrySeason: How's everyone else? Maru, you don't seem as...

BlackHoodieBiker: hopped-up?

PurplePrince: hyper?

FlyingShinyDay: bouncy?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: ...yes, those. You don't seem as much like that as last time.

GalacticGadgetGurl: Dad caught me bringing coffee home from work :\

BlackHoodieBiker: ew

BlackHoodieBiker: (about demetrius, not the coffee)

GalacticGadgetGurl: Yeah, he totally went into a lecture about the chemical composition of caffeine and its addictive properties and its deleterious effects on the human body long-term and YOBA I wanted to scream!!!

GalacticGadgetGurl: I'm really looking forward to getting started. I wanna blow stuff up so bad you don't even know

PurplePrince: Maru...I'm so sorry.

BlackHoodieBiker: my sympathies too

IHeartBlueberrySeason: You okay?

GalacticGadgetGurl: yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks guys. :)

FlyingShinyDay: its cool tho, regular marus jsut as gud as hyper maru! :D

IHeartBlueberrySeason: ...and there it is.

FlyingShinyDay: there wat is?

IHeartBlueberrySeason; You're speaking Sam again. I was starting to worry you'd actually learned how to type.

FlyingShinyDay: dude NEVAR

FlyingShinyDay: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D ill taip shitty til the day i die!!!!!!!1111!!!!1!!!111!!!!!

PurplePrince: LoL

BlackHoodieBiker: lol

GalacticGadgetGurl: ROFL!

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Ha! :D

IHeartBlueberrySeason: We ready to go then?

GalacticGadgetGurl: Like you wouldn't believe!

PurplePrince: Yep.

FlyingShinyDay: yeppers!

BlackHoodieBiker: been ready. waiting on your slow asses :p

GalacticGadgetGurl: rude! :o

BlackHoodieBiker: sorry not sorry

NOW ENTERING: CHIMERON

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Who's gonna be party leader?

PurplePrince: not it

BlackHoodieBiker: not it

FlyingShinyDay: wuts so special about party ledarer?

GalacticGadgetGurl: ...you didn't read the manual did you Sam.

FlyingShinyDay: nope! me n alex r the reading sux club! :p

BlackHoodieBiker: so that means i DON'T gotta lend you the next issue of Captain Darque?

FlyingShinyDay: MOST reading sux

FlyingShinyDay: but ya, wats patry leader?

PurplePrince: The party leader's the one in charge of the party. Adding members, kicking them out, that kinda thing.

PurplePrince: The party auto-disbands when they log out, so someone with a bad connection wouldn't be a good idea. Dad's cheap-ass wi-fi pretty much rules me out.

FlyingShinyDay: i got a gud cnextion

IHeartBlueberrySeason: ...a good what now?

BlackHoodieBiker: a good connection babe

GalacticGadgetGurl: SCO has a weird thing thouhg

GalacticGadgetGurl: thought

GalacticGadgetGurl: T H O U G H

GalacticGadgetGurl: The party leader also decides on loot distribution. Money, weapons, monster remains, that stuff. If it drops or if we find it in a chest, the leader gets to decide who gets what.

FlyingShinyDay: no way srsly? seems liek itd be easy to ex

FlyingShinyDay: expo...

FlyingShinyDay: wats that dam wrod

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Exploit?

FlyingShinyDay: ya that!!!! thnx farm dood ily

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Love you too, dumbass.

BlackHoodieBiker: it is

BlackHoodieBiker: easy to explot i mean

BlackHoodieBiker: *exploit DAMMIT SAM I BLANE YOU

BlackHoodieBiker: BLAME

GalacticGadgetGurl: Party leaders are watched super hard so they don't get greedy. There's abot that scans loot distribution and messages and flags 'problematic' party leaders who hoard all the loot they get.

BlackHoodieBiker: it's a lousy bot though. lame ass algorithm.

GalacticGadgetGurl: You know MyTube's content ID filter? how it bans videos for copyright claims even if it's fair use?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: It does that?

PurplePrince: yeah, it's really a problem for people who post to there. SCO's algo does the same thing, just with people who don't give away more loot than they keep, even if that loot's better suited for their character than anyone else in their party.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: That sounds...excessive.

BlackHoodieBiker: yea i could code better in my sleep.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Then why don't you? Write up a new program or whatever, and send it to the devs?

BlackHoodieBiker: i have. never got a reply. and they're still using the same shitty old one.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: hmm. Maybe I should do it. Druids don't need a lot of loot anyway. I did some research after Abby talked me into picking it last time.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: We're like monks, our stats get better the less gear we have equipped. Only thing I'd need to get is something called "Ki Seeds" which I guess are like new spells & abilities???

IHeartBlueberrySeason: That way I can just give it all away and y'all can mail back to me the stuff I DO need.

BlackHoodieBiker: snrrk. "y'all". gone all the way country, huh babe?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Hey, if everyone's gonna keep calling me "Farm Dude," "Farm Guy," or whatever, i might as well play it up, right?

FlyingShinyDay: sry does it bug u?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Nah, not at all. Keep doing it if you like.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: I have ways to make sure you remember my name ;)

FlyingShinyDay: o rly? ~_^

IHeartBlueberrySeason: :*

BlackHoodieBiker: hehe

GalacticGadgetGurl: um could you NOT

BlackHoodieBiker: whats wrong maru?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: You knew about Sam, Sebby, and me, right?

PurplePrince: It's been going on for weeks now.

GalacticGadgetGurl: I know

GalacticGadgetGurl: It's not that, I'm fine with it as long as Seb is. Just...

GalacticGadgetGurl: could we get started? please????? I wanna play some before we all pass out.

FlyingShinyDay: fair nuf

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Okay, give me a sec to figure out how this all works...

formparty

WHO WOULD YOU LIKE IN YOUR PARTY?

BlackHoodieBiker PurplePrince FlyingShinyDay GalacticGadgetGurl

YOUR PARTY IS: **IHeartBlueBerrySeason** BlackHoodieBiker PurplePrince FlyingShinyDay GalacticGadgetGurl

(party leader in bold)

IS THIS OK Y/N?

y

NAME YOUR PARTY:

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Guys

IHeartBlueberrySeason: it wants us to name the party.

FlyingShinyDay: teh rokk starz!!!

PurplePrince: Spelled like that or like the actual words, 'The Rock Stars'?

FlyingShinyDay: ether/or

GalacticGadgetGurl: I like 'Stardrops'.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Stardrops are dericious, it's true.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: *delicious

PurplePrince: Does 'Star' have to be in the name?

BlackHoodieBiker: i dont think so. why?

PurplePrince: Because I like "Gems". We can even name our characters after them.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: ...taken. Right down to the theme naming. Sorry, Abby. :(

PurplePrince: Laaaaaaame.

BlackHoodieBiker: we could go with 'void stars'

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Ypu can't put the word 'Void' in front of everything, sweetheart. :p

BlackHoodieBiker: aw but it makes everything sound cooler!

FlyingShinyDay: teh vdioed statgdpdgems!!!

GalacticGadgetGurl: ...okay, even I'm stumped. What?

BlackHoodieBiker: the voided...stardrop gems?

FlyingShinyDay: bnigo!!!

IHeartBlueberrySeason: ...sounds like we're a children's cartoon who got foreclosed on by the bank.

BlackHoodieBiker: ...yoba it's hard to think of good names with sirius barking like that.

PurplePrince: What's up with him?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: I just looked out the window, I think he saw a squirrel or something.

FlyingShinyDay: tahts it!1!1!

GalacticGadgetGurl: What's it?

FlyingShinyDay: sirius mneas "dog satr", rite? dog starz!

PurplePrince: Dog Stars...hmm.

BlackHoodieBiker: i don't hate it

GalacticGadgetGurl: I think ti sounds amazing!!!

BlackHoodieBiker: that tracks

IHeartBlueberrySeason: You know, it does sound neat.

FlyingShinyDay: starz w/a z!

IHeartBlueberrySeason: So, "Dog Starz"?

FlyingShinyDay: yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa! :D:D:D:D:D

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Any objections?

GalacticGadgetGurl: Not from me!

PurplePrince: Bit goofy, but it's better than the other names.

BlackHoodieBiker: i kinda like it with the z ^_^

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Then it's unanimous. :)

nameparty "Dog Starz"

YOUR PARTY NAME IS NOW "Dog Starz". KEEP THIS NAME Y/N?

y

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE FORMED A PARTY WITH:

BlackHoodieBiker PurplePrince FlyingShinyDay GalacticGadgetGurl

IHeartBlueberrySeason: And we're done!

FlyingShinyDay: wooooo!

BlackHoodieBiker: nice job honey ^_^

PurplePrince: sweet!

GalacticGadgetGurl: FINALLY

IHeartBlueberrySeason: it's cool, Maru, we've got time.

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Tell you what:

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Why don't you pick the first quest?

GalacticGadgetGurl: :o no way!!! seriously?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: I know you really wanted to do this, and we made you wait a long time.

PurplePrince: We were talking!

FlyingShinyDay: it wuz fun!!!

BlackHoodieBiker: it was ^_^

IHeartBlueberrySeason: I agree, but still. What do you say, Maru?

GalacticGadgetGurl: ...thanks :) I WAS having fun with you all, but, yo u know.

BlackHoodieBiker: you want to blow something up?

GalacticGadgetGurl: OH SWEET YOBA YES

GalacticGadgetGurl: Can we look at the starting quests in the Chimeron Inn? You all finished the tutorials right?

IHeartBlueberrySeason: Last week, yes.

BlackHoodieBiker: yup

FlyingShinyDay: wut fram dood sed

PurplePrince: We're good to go!

GalacticGadgetGurl: Great! Let's go to the inn then!

IHeartBlueBerrySeason: /whisper BlackHoodieBiker I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?

BlackHoodieBiker: [Whisper] probably.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
